


How to Seduce a Prince

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Era, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: Ever since she was young, Kamui felt differently when she was around her step-brother Xander. She's always known they weren't related and that knowledge spurred her feelings even further. One day, she finds Xander asleep in her study and hears him whisper her name; she can't lose that chance to find out about his feelings!





	1. Discovering Each Other's Feelings

Little Kamui did not understand the circumstances involving her kidnapping, she was just happy for being welcomed by the princes and princesses of Nohr. They’d treated her as an equal and never allowed any kind of ill-treatment to befall her. She felt part of the royal family, and even had personal servants assigned to her.

At the beginning, she did not know how to express her gratitude, so she ended up touching everyone that did her good. First the hands, always with a smile; then the face. Camilla’s reaction was the funniest one for little Kamui, back in the time:

“Kamui, what are you doing?” She asked with a bewildered blush, under the younger girl’s touch.

Shorter than her sister, Kamui had to stay on her toes to reach Camilla’s face. With a smile, she answered “it’s just that I like you so, sooo much, Big Sister, that I want to thank all the good you do with caress!” with an innocent look and a reddening cheek.

Camilla bear-hugged the girl, almost choking her with affection. She turned to their older brother, the next one in the caress line. “Xander, what do I do? I think I’m about to start a forbidden romance between sisters!” She squeezed the girl more. Xander snorted, shook his head and left.

“Ah, Big Brother…” Kamui said in a muffled voice, from Camilla’s breast.

… Ever since that time, the girl felt… strange around her Big Brother. She liked the most when he was the one initiating the touches – be it a pat on the head or a hand-holding – and was always more than willing to make him repay the caresses she did on him.

Growing up with such an habit, Kamui ended up discovering many of her siblings’ weak points. She found out that Camilla gets goose-bumps if you scratch the back of her neck; Her adorable Little Sister, Elise, loves pats on the head, whereas her Little Brother, Leo, loves to have his chin and jaw scratched, like a cat (Kamui swears to all that’s sacred and holy that she heard him purr once).

Xander’s… Well, once he pushed her hand away as she approached his left ear. He immediately regretted pushing her away so suddenly and, without any color on his face, he apologized deeply and almost ran off of her room.

Kamui felt her heart tighten by the sudden rejection and took a while to recover from the shock. However, on the same day, the princess thanked one of her personal maids, Felicia, for the tea (a rare treat coming from the clumsy twin) with a caress on the very same spot.

The maid blushed profusely and hid her face behind the silver tray “L-Lady Kamui, that’s a sensitive s-spot and…” she didn’t finish the phrase and just kept hidden behind the tray. Kamui’s face, however, lit up.

_Xander’s sensitive spot is behind his (left) ear!!_ She thought while Felicia excused herself, meaning to keep that information inside her heart with care. Anxious to look for more sensitive spots on her calm and controlled ‘Big Brother’.

Lost in thoughts, Kamui finally returned to her room after a long day of studying under Leo’s merciless teaching. She couldn’t be happier by the present bestowed by the gods: Xander was napping over her desk!

It wasn’t particularly rare, mind you – her siblings loved to stop by her room to visit and, more often than not, she had to shoo them away before they fell asleep there. It seemed that Xander was waiting while reading… Kamui bent over so to read the title and found out he was reading something about dragonstones.

Oh, boy, she WOULD NOT miss this chance.

She soundlessly pulled a chair closer to the desk and gazed at her older brother – he was using the book and arms as pillow, resting on the right side of his face. Unknowingly, she started to feel his hair between her fingers. Ever so slowly, she caressed, combed and put it behind his ear. His left ear. With the tip of her nail, she followed the line from his ear to his jaw to his neck, at the softest of touches.

He sighed and she felt her stomach chill. “Kamui…” he said between sighs. The rest of her body froze whilst her face reddened.

“Big Brother…?” she whispered. Was he really calling her name while he slept?!

“No, no.” He replied, squeezing his eyes, “call me by my name…” he snuggled on the book, trying to get back to his restless sleep.

Kamui obeyed. “Xander…?” finally she managed to move her frozen-in-place hand only to see it being grabbed by his. Xander slowly opened his eyes, holding her right hand with his left one, and looked at her, sleepy-eyed.

“Kamui.” Her name was a whisper under his breath. He touched her face with his other hand and she felt his hot breath coming closer. She hadn’t the time to panic: He kissed her.

The princess didn’t know what to feel: Panic, panic or panicked happiness. Petrified and wide-eyed, Kamui waited. Xander let go of her right hand and embraced her with his left – But stopped the moment his tongue joined hers.

Instantly he held her shoulders and broke apart their contact. “Kamui?!” he almost screamed, the color leaving his face at every passing moment. “By the gods, what have I done?” His hands nervously streamed over his hair.

Suddenly he got up and went at large steps to the door. “Forgive me…!” he said from the door, unable to look at Kamui in the eyes.

“Xander, wai—” she managed to say after jumping from her chair, on her way to the door. Xander squeezed his eyes in response.

“Please!!” he begged, disgruntled, almost banging his forehead on the door. “Don’t- don’t call me by my name” and turned the doorknob.

“Xander!!” she insisted, catching up before he left the room. They stood under the door’s ark, the princess holding his hand with both of hers. “Xander, please, don’t go.”

He was pale and held his breath. She could see his chin tremble and she knew that only one flick of his arm would be enough to separate them. She also knew she couldn’t forcefully pull him back.

He breathed in with effort, and his voice shook when he spoke. “Don’t do this to me.”

Kamui had started to caress his hand with her thumbs, unknowingly. Embarrassed, she squeezed the hold. He looked to the hallway and insisted. “Do you not see how I have to contain myself in your presence?” Ever so slightly, he squeezed her hands back, and she felt his fingers tremble.

She could. He was afraid to touch her too much and lose her; but, frankly, that wasn’t a problem. When she opened her mouth, a lie came out of it: “No. I do not see.” She heard him hold his breath and, before he could reply, she continued: “Why don’t you show me?”

His shoulders stiffened and his frown deepened. His expression varied between confound, guilt and astonishment. Without any words, he turned around, pulled her to his chest and closed the door behind them.

Bewildered by his action, Kamui froze in place, enjoying the feel of his firm chest over his clothes. His heart beat wildly, much like her own, and she smiled. She fumbled through his chest all the way around his waist to his back and craved her fingers on his back, waiting for his response.

His lips trembled and he looked to the ceiling, trying to find some self control.

Finding none, he caressed her face, making her look his way. Their eyes met one last time before the kiss.

The second one had nothing like the first; Xander held her waist with one arm and her face with the other, making her open her mouth to deepen the kiss. Muffling her moan for the sudden contact, Kamui  clutched her hands on his back and felt her knees give in.

Xander leaned on the door and used both hands to hold her up, to no avail: Kamui pressed herself over his body, eager for more. Without breaking contact, they slid from the door to the carpet as Xander trailed his hand through her legs and lifted them so Kamui would sit on his lap.

Gasping for air, Kamui was the first to break contact and rest her head on his shoulder. She positioned her legs on both sides of his body and breathed heavily after feeling something under her inguen.

Xander rested his head on the nape of her neck and brushed his hand through her hair “what am I doing with my sister?” he huffed, shaking his head in disapproval.

Kamui smiled on his neck and whispered on his ear “I don’t know about you, but I’m kissing the man I love, not my brother.”

He shrank. “Oh, Kamui, don’t do this to me.” He held her in a desperate hug “Not after I spent all these years resigned to suppress my  feelings and… bodily desires.” His words didn’t match his actions, for his hands explored her back and nape.

Kamui looked him in the eyes and didn’t notice how she was moving up and down seductively. “Then set it free. Let this desire grow and love me.” She held his hand, which finally made its way to her face and bit her lip. “Love me as I love you, Xander.” Kamui closed in enough to mix their breaths and bit _his_ upper lip this time.

But before he could open his mouth for another kiss, Kamui’s giggle stopped him. “Why do you laugh?” His eyes fixed on her mouth, his own ready to close in on hers.

She didn’t answer for he couldn’t wait. It could have been their third kiss, but it did not lack lust. Precisely the reason Kamui had laughed before – she was sitting right on top of his erection ever since she spread her legs around his body.

Despite the rush they guided the kiss with, Xander did not proceed with the intercourse. Instead, he kept his hands traversing her hips and legs.  Impatient, Kamui stuck her hands under his shirt and felt his hot and pulsating muscles.

He flinched after feeling her cold touch and slowly stopped the kiss, caressing her face. “Kamui, we shouldn’t—”

She allowed lust to speak for her. “That’s exactly what we should be doing.” Again leaning her head on his shoulder, Kamui slid her hands towards his bulging pants and started to undo the knots. Xander put his hands over her stumbling ones, “and what you _shouldn’t_ be doing,” she sighed, lascivious “is trying to deprive me of this pleasure; especially when you want me as much as I want you.”

Her hand trembled when she reached his underwear. She could almost _outline_ it. Her slight touch made him close one eye and exhale the air with pleasure.

“It is my utmost hope I don’t wake up to realize that this has all been a dream.” He said in one breath before putting her on his arms and walking to the bed.

Satisfied with herself, she embraced his neck and looked over his shoulder, to the entrance. “Well, it’s not a dream. However, it could be a problem if that door remain unlocked. If you’d allow me…” With an ‘oh,’ Xander took her to the door. Never the “click” of a key sounded so satisfying. Kamui lifted her head to her prince and kissed him as she threw the key somewhere on the room.

Xander placed her on the bed and took off his shirt in record time. Kamui thanked all that is sacred and holy for choosing to wear a dress that day. She lifted the hem up to her stomach, relishing in her “brother’s” reactions.

“Do not tease me, Little Princess” he said before the kiss, holding the dress with one hand, exploring what was under it with the other. “Humph, perhaps it’s time I just called you Princess. Clearly you are not so little anymore.” He smiled over her mouth, outlining his hands around her bra.

“Now it’s your turn not to tease me, Big Brother.” She laughed and arched her back to take off the dress. Xander placed her again under him and kissed her temple. He made a trail from there to her ear, neck and bosom. With his mouth, he unknotted the frontal  bow, freeing her breasts from the undergarment.

He held his breath and took a moment with his head resting over her chest. He clenched his hands on the sheets with such strength he was shaking. His hair strands itched her nipples, making Kamui have goose-bumps all around her body.

“Xander?” She whispered, feeling the tips of her fingers getting colder while her insides got hotter.

It took him a moment to answer “I am trying” he took a deep breath “to contain myself, Kamui. I do not wish to hurt you during your first time.”

Struck with emotion, Kamui ran her hands through his wide back. Xander opened his mouth again, but pressed his lips into a thin line before speaking once more “but you are of such beauty I feel my self-control crumble with every passing second.”

He lifted his head to face her. His barely open eyes full of lust, alongside his hot breath made her innards gap and her body scream for him.

She closed one eye and muffled a moan – his face alone was making her feel pleasure all over – before she could say: “Then give me everything you have.” She pulled his head for a kiss and guided his hand to her breast. “I, too, have desired you for years.” Kamui said between breaths, reaching for his left ear.

She felt him tremble under her touch and saw a lustful light glitter inside his eyes before he reached for yet another kiss. Every time Kamui’s hand reached a weak point, Xander flinched and explored her body with more hunger. More than once he just stood there, star struck by her beauty, but soon went back to touching her after she protested.

He finally stripped his pants and undergarment and so Kamui could at last see the effort that he had in store for her. Embarrassed, she looked away by embracing his neck with her arms and his waist with her thighs.

“I can still…” his breath exuded lust and only by gasping he could form phrases “stop if you are… scared, my princess” he pressed his forehead on her shoulder, his eyes watching as his erection touched her smallclothes.

She felt her body jolting with the contact. “No, no, no…” She hugged him and bit her lips, feeling like all of her private area was the most sensitive part of her body at the moment. “Don’t stop. Give- give me everything.” She almost begged and Xander squeezed his eyes one last time before licking her neck.

She arched her back in surprise, but he didn’t stop: he trailed down his mouth from her bosom to each of her nipples. Her body twitched as she felt like little bolts of shock struck her every time he reached a sweet spot – and he reached them at every caress.

Kamui grabbed his hair with one hand and took the other to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. As much as she tried, Kamui could not muffle her moans for long, since Xander would remain on one spot he knew she liked for as long as it took for her voice to sound. At long last he reached her underwear and pulled it with his mouth. But only until her inguen, which he bit.

She gasp-moaned and tugged his hair “Don’t torment me…!” she looked at him without strength to lift her head and could swear to hear something snap inside his head. Xander promptly undressed her last piece and lifted her hips, positioning her legs on his shoulders.

Kamui had always thought that she would be more embarrassed during this moment. There she was, with her legs spread out in front of him, but the only thing in her head was lust. She wanted him inside her, she wanted to hear him moan, to have him hug her until neither of them had the strength to go on anymore…!

Her impatient breathing choked on a gasp by his playful fingers on her clitoris. She arched her back in surprise and didn’t manage to suppress the loud moan that ensued. Xander bended over towards her, leaving one of her legs over his shoulder and placing the other around his waist. After a deep and quick kiss, he trailed to her ear.

“Here, bite my shoulder if it hurts.” He said right before she felt the head sliding inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged him tightly, biting his trapezius and carving her nails on his back. She heard him say “just relax, I am not trying to hurt you. If you squeeze, it will be harder for both of us” before realized she was closing her leg around his hip.

She relaxed her leg and let him hold it down with the arm whose shoulder she was biting. Although he’s been saying he was afraid to lose control, he was attentive and patient all the time, even under her own lustful protests. After sliding in and out a few times, under the pretext of her ‘getting used’ to his size inside her, he apologized and started to move faster; always completely going in and out until the tip. Kamui felt something growing inside of her body and started to close herself around him.

Xander bit her ear and whispered how much she twitched around him and how close he was to completely losing himself inside of her. Each time he went in, she felt him in deeper; Each time he tried to take it out, she sucked him stronger than before. It did not take long for his thrusts to get less spaced and faster.

Out of breath, Kamui felt herself get tighter and tighter until she felt like something exploded into a million of pieces inside of her and closed herself around him, making him unable to move. Later he would say how much he loved her voice at that exact moment, though she could not recall even opening her mouth.

“Kamui, do not squeeze me so—“ He didn’t manage to finish the phrase and came with a quiver. Gasping for air, both of them felt their worlds twirl into only one place: each other. Panting, he rested his forehead on hers, still trapped inside of her. Their bodies still twitched from the orgasms, and only a few moments later she started to loosen around him. “Kamui, oh, my Kamui.” He whispered in a hug.

He tried to take himself out of her, but she kept her leg around his waist and insisted on staying like that. “Don’t… don’t get out of me yet, I still want to feel you inside for a little longer” she said in a low and exhausted voice, from his chest.

They lay on their side, and Xander had to squeeze her and breathe heavily before speaking again, and she could swear she felt his penis jerk inside of her, as if it was getting another erection “Don’t- don’t say such adorable things so suddenly, my Princess. I fear of what I might do if I am taken off guard.”

Kamui made a new mental note: Say adorable things during random moments of the day to observe his reactions.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night, Kamui and Xander decided to keep their relationship a secret, but only for a short while. Xander had all intentions of making Kamui his queen, but they both had to prepare the ground first – their father and siblings most of all.

After their first night, Kamui and Xander decided to keep their relationship a secret, but only for a short while. Xander had all intentions of making Kamui his queen, but they both had to prepare the ground first – their father and siblings most of all.

While the time to reveal their romance remained far, Xander kept visiting his “sister’s” quarters as he’s always been. However, at night…

It was with those thoughts in mind that Kamui walked the corridor alongside Camilla and Xander, protesting about something. “But, Big Brother, Camilla said there weren’t any problems in teaching me how to ride wyverns!” She pouted and Camilla nodded in agreement. They were all on their way to the wyverns’ underground caves.

“I won’t allow it, Kamui!” He replied immediately, blocking the way. “Or have you, and mean you both” he looked at both sisters under his frown “forgotten what happened the last time she approached a wyvern? The creature almost bit your dominant arm off” he pointed at Kamui, “and gave you this scar on your face.” He pointed at Camilla’s overgrown bangs.

Before they could catch a breath to reply, he kept going: “For some reason, the beasts hate the sight of you, Little Princess, not to mention let themselves be tamed by you. No, I will not allow it.” He shook his head. “And if you keep on insisting on disobeying, I will have to forbid your entrance to the underground caves!”

Camilla shook her head and lifted her palms in defeat. “Oh, Xander, don’t be so—”

Kamui cut her phrase with a snort, “you would love if I were to be submissive, wouldn’t you, Xander?” and lifted her chin in disdain.

Camilla put a hand over her cheek and smiled a “well, well” while looking from the little sister to the big brother. Xander’s frown simply deepened in disapproval.

“Perhaps you should learn how to respect your superiors, Kamui.” He said in a grave voice, making both women shiver. _Awww, he didn’t have a cute reaction_ , Kamui thought before he opened his mouth again. “You will be confined into your room for the length of three days for disrespecting me.” Camilla opened her mouth to protest and Xander lifted his index finger to shut her. “And no, I will not reconsider.”

Kamui pressed her lips into a thin line and concurred with her head. “I understand, _Daddy_.” She turned on her heel and left to her prision.

Camilla snorted and held her laughter, elbowing his ribs. “She said ‘daddy’, big brother.” And followed Kamui, still suppressing her laughter. Xander sighed, shook his head and left through another corridor.

* * *

Kamui wasn’t so childish as to be upset about what’d happened. He used his rights as Crown Prince to punish a defiant princess, simple as that.

What, indeed, upset her was that he did not come to pay her his usual nightly visits during her first day of ‘house arrest’.

Jakob and Felicia kept the princess company during the second day, plus she also received visits from her siblings and some servants, as always. At night, after Felicia excused herself, Jakob finished putting away the tea set, opened the door to Elise and left for his quarters.

“Elise reporting in for duty!!” The girl saluted, holding one pillow with the other hand.

Kamui slowly closed her book after marking the page and put another one over hit, making sure the cover wasn’t visible from the door. “Why, Elise, what do I own the honor at this time of the night?”

The small princess threw her pillow on the bed and knelt by her sister. “I’m making my big sister company in this cold night!” she held Kamui’s knees, obviously waiting for head pats. “That bully Big Brother didn’t have to do this with you!” She pouted, rubbing her face on the older woman’s night gown.

“You really read my mind, little Elise.” Kamui smiled and leaned the book she was reading on another pile, making sure she would be able to simply turn its pages with one hand. She used the other to make the long-awaited head pat on her little sister.

She could not say how much time passed. The book was terribly interesting and close to the end when a timid knock was heard on her door. She turned her head to it and put the book down, whispering “come on in”, fearing to wake the sleeping princess by her legs.

Xander’s head popped in and his reflex made him swiftly duck just in time for a pillow to hit the wall. Quickly he went inside the room, leaving the door ajar.

“ _Now_ you come?!” Kamui whispered gravely.

Xander shrank as he walked to her. “I thought you would be upset yesterday!” he whispered back, soundlessly sitting on the divan closest to the desk.

“I am upset _today_ because you didn’t come _yesterday_!” She aimed her book at his head, but he caught it midair.

“And I was upset _yesterday_ because you said those- those kinds of words in front _Camilla_ of all people!” They were arguing by whispering.

“Ooh, so you mean I could’ve said that in front of anybody else?”

“You could!” He replied and immediately regretted it, turning his face away and… blushing? Was that a shade of red on his face? Kamui made a mental note. He cleared his throat and looked at the sleeping princess. “Camilla is… very perceptive. And you know how she gets when she wants to know something.”

Kamui raised one eyebrow and replied in a controlled voice “Yes….”

Xander placed his elbows on his knees and kept rubbing the tips of his fingers together. “Well, I should leave. Since Elise is going to spend the nig—” He meant to get up, but Kamui extended her hand to him, diverting his attention.

“Hold it right there, Crown Prince. Thou shalt take our sister to her room and wilt cometh back to this sister’s here.” Xander was still half-standing and felt his shoulder twitch whilst she spoke “And do you not dare to let me spend two consecutive nights without a single kis—”

He took two steps and silenced her with a long-awaited kiss, softly putting his hand over Elise’s eyes. “Anything for my middle sister.”

Having said that by her ear, he crouched to pick Elise up on his arms and turned to the door. Kamui felt her chest burn and her cheeks bristle. She took the younger princess’ pillow, opened the door and followed him to the girl’s room.

They walked all the way stiff-legged, both of them feeling their bodies calling for each other. Kamui quickly trotted ahead to open the door to Elise’s room and placed the girl’s pillow on the bed, seeing her hands shake. Xander softly placed his sister on the bed as she mumbled something on the lines of “Big… Sister, scratch my ear more…” and snuggled her sheets.

Kamui looked away from him to the desk and left a note that read ‘I stayed up all night studying and asked for someone to bring you back to your room’. After finishing, she tapped the tip of the feather over the paper, biting her lip, feeling as Xander came closer.

He placed one hand over her hip and guided her to the exit. The good part of the royal quarter’s wing was that only a few guards were authorized to patrol the area; and all of the royal siblings knew the time the shifts were changing, or when it would be lighter-staffed.

That was the reason they did not mind leaving the room together, his hand on her hip and sparks flying between them. Kamui dug her nails on his back, stretching his shirt. He tightened his grip on her hip, and both felt that the way back was longer than before.

Kamui almost jumped when they turned the corner to her room and they saw its light flickering through the crack of the door. They entered it between kisses and Xander locked the door behind him.

“I think I am getting sick” he said between a caress on her neck, while she was busy lifting his shirt.

“Oh…?” she asked during the second they parted so he could undress the shirt.

“Before, I tightened the chains in my heart when I heard you calling myself as your brother…” He said by her neck, holding her so close she could feel his bodily response to their kisses. “… Yet, now, hearing you say—”

“Big Bro~therr?” she didn’t wait for him do finish the phrase and whispered on his neck. He muffled a moan and squeezed her strongly. She could feel his erection pulsating.

He took a deep breath before speaking again, lifting her night gown in the process: “… Yes. I do not know how I will manage to restrain myself until our wedding.” He sighed with relish after stripping her dress, satisfied to find out she only wore one piece of underwear.

“Don’t restrain yourself, Brother,” she started, biting his cheek and guiding one of his hands to her underwear “for my feelings won’t ever change.”

Xander did not wait for her to finish the phrase and started to pull down the cloth with eagerness, not before stealing a kiss. Then, he put two fingers inside her mouth and proceeded to insert them inside her vulva; Kamui loved when he did that, which he obviously knew. She sighed with pleasure and scratched his back, trying to find something to hold on to.

He held her head with his free hand and guided themselves to the bed, on which they sat on. Kamui once again fumbled trough the knots on his pants, but Xander placed her on the bed and finished undressing himself before going for her open arms.

 _Oh, the sight_ , he thought while licking her neck. She’d arched her back and had one leg on the bed, the other on the floor, with open arms, waiting for his caress. His erection hurt.

He promptly moved his caress to cover her entire body. His right hand trailing around her private area, making her gap and twitch; his left hand holding her head by her nape; his mouth now reaching her nipple.

Kamui felt so many stimuli at once, she started to feel light-headed. Again he said how much he loved her voice during these moments, and again she had no recollection of opening her mouth.

Back at her lips, Xander positioned himself – he was on his knees and put her hips on his thighs. “Relax now, my princess.”

“Big—” She moved her head to one side, intoxicated with pleasure “broth-ahh…” he entered her before she could finish the word and meant to start moving. “No…” she said in a whisper, he stopped and looked at her in confusion, but she just extended her hand towards him and added “bring me over there.”

Without understanding and feeling his mind wander for feeling her twitch around him, he complied and brought her to him, making him sit over his own legs and having her sit atop of him, while being penetrated.

Both moaned and grunted with pleasure by the change of positions – this one certainly deeper than the previous. Each word she said ensued a moan “Xan- Xander…” She crossed her arms around his neck, a little scared to move.

He waited for her breathing to stabilize by traversing his hands through her back and resting them on her hips, then he moved his head back so they could look each other on the eyes. Unconsciously, she had reduced the penetration by placing her feet on the bed, and both of them wanted that to stop. “This seemed easier… on the book.” She sighed and meant to hug him again, but felt his erection pulsate inside of her and flinched.

“You… read a book about this?” They looked deeper into each other’s eyes and Kamui’s trailed to the divan.

“Didn’t you read the cover of the book I threw on you?” She asked in a whisper, embarrassed, and looked down. Immediately she regretted it, for she had seen half of his erection inside of her, which made her twitch.

He looked at the couch, then back at his princess. She’d closed her eyes in embarrassment. “S-surprise.” She said shyly, her forehead over his shoulder.

Xander groaned and slightly bit her neck, his hands trailing down to her love handles “Will you not… move?” he asked with a perverted smile, trying to look her in the eye. She bit her lip and felt as if she was leaning to the front – Xander had leaned back only enough to place one hand on the bed.

Kamui’s head dropped to the side and she looked at him in question. But before she could open her mouth, she felt his hip movement going up and down.

She moaned, surprised, and closed one eye in pleasure. “Don’t torment me like that…” she whispered, lowering her hips and inserting his entirety into her. “I… I know that I don’t have your stamina nor endurance,” she started, touching his chest and looking up at him with pleading eyes “so I wonder if you could…” she moaned before finishing the phrase and positioning herself: she stretched both legs between him, making the penetration her point of balance “control the depth yourself?” and crossed them behind his back.

The prince promptly held her by her hips whilst she hugged his neck and started to lift her up and down. “I have always been aware of that, however, now more than ever, I am thankful for you being so light, my Princess.” He said after nipping her chin between thrusts.

Kamui started to revolve her hips around his erection as she’d read on the book earlier that day and received a lustful grunt in response. “We need to read this book together next time.” He said with a lascivious smile, “look, Kamui.”

She obeyed and looked down at the penetration. Blushing furiously, she hid her head on his shoulder.

“Do not look away. Look. See how you suck myself into you. How one piece of me disappears inside of you.” His thrusts slowed down for the sake of showing it to her: It was the perfect fit. Each time he moved, she sucked him in deeper.

Her eyes watered with pleasure and she touched his forehead with hers, holding his face with both hands. “It looks like there are no barriers between us,” she said in a low voice, ever-so-slightly revolving her hips “it’s almost scary.”

She immediately felt Xander tremble and come before her. But not that sooner, since just by looking at the face he made with the orgasm, Kamui also felt something explode inside of her. Both shook with pleasure and spoke in unison, still twitching: “You need to stop doing that!”

Both looked at each other in confusion, and then asked again at the same time: “Doing what?”

“No, no. Wait.” Kamui said, feeling herself loosen and her heart tighten “don’t stop that. I want to see it again.” She stated briskly, ignoring his question and taking him out of her.

Astonished, Xander simply aided her as she tried to sit on the bed beside him. She knelt at his side and kissed him as he sat, feeling something flow out of her. She deepened the kiss, making him lean on one hand on the bed, and put her fingers in the middle of her legs.

Gasping for air, they parted only enough to look into each other’s eyes. Still hazy about what she spoke of previously, Xander took her next action with surprise: She lifted her hand, full of his own white liquid, puffed “look at how much you poured inside of me” and reached it to her mouth!

He widened his eyes and held her shoulders in a reflexive response, not sure why or what he was stopping. “That!!” She exclaimed, pointing with her clean hand “that’s the expression!” She looked down and found what she was expecting: He was hard again.

“K-Kamui?” He stuttered between gasps, not sure what to feel, pulling the bed sheet so he could clean her hand.

“I think I came just by looking at the expression _you_ make when you come.” She said, grabbing the sheet and throwing it away, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in response. He reciprocated the kiss, finally getting on the same page as her.

Kamui pulled him closer with enough strength to make him fall over her, switching their positions. He landed with both elbows on the bed, however, so not to hurt her. “Come on, now,” she started, parting from the kiss and lifting one leg “I can’t wait to see it again.”

She held the leg with one hand and gestured for him to lay behind her. His erection got so hard it twitched, so he promptly obeyed and penetrated her all at once.

Kamui let out a loud and long moan, with her head always turned his way, struggling to keep at least one eye open to watch his expression. Xander held her leg with one hand, supporting his weight on his other elbow, whose hand held her face, and his thrusts were faster and stronger than ever.

They could not kiss, but the little of his expression she could see was enough to make her feel even hotter inside. Apparently, she moaned his name with the voice he oh so loved, making him reach the orgasm before her again. Which, in turn, made her come from watching his expression.

Panting and sweating, they both remained at each other’s arms, their genitals twitching inside one another.

“Your expression… should be kept inside the royal treasury, Xander.” She huffed, after catching her breath to do so.

“Then your entirety should be kept there, my Princess. If you keep sounding like that, we will not be able sleep for the rest of our days.”

Light-headed, Kamui could not think straight. The twitching still hadn’t stopped. “If that’s the price… so be it. Do whatever you want with me for the rest of our lives.” Kamui felt his penis jerk inside of her and giggled.

He pulled the sheet and covered both of them, then hugged and squeezed her, trying to take his mind off his second head. The smile on his voice made Kamui sure he succeeded in suppressing the erection “is my expression that exciting?” he asked by her neck.

“Not only your expression,” they both sighed in relish after she took him out of her so she could lay her head on his arm and face him “but having you inside me.”

She felt his liquid once again flow out of her as he snuggled to the space between her neck and shoulder. She exhaled the air, tired.

As if reading his thoughts, she added: “But it’s still tiring for the woman.”

“I wondered if that was the case. It is not that I do not feel tired, but it cannot compare to how you make it look like after our nights together.”

Kamui smiled and scratched his left ear, feeling him tremble under her touch. “But it makes every sigh worth it. I feel loved in your arms.”

He lifted his head to look deep into her eyes and closed in for a kiss “as you are.”

After the short kiss, they talked about what each other felt during the act; which of the two got more tired, or more aroused; or compared what it felt like to desire one another. Even how he knew when she was about to come and which parts they liked to receive lustful touches on.

“Hmm…” He pondered, resting his chin atop her head “from what you’ve told me, it must be an extraordinary feeling.”

Kamui nodded over his chest “the best.” She said and he snorted, proud of himself. Then, she had an idea. “Why don’t we try to change positions?” She quickly lifted her head to face him, but only met dizziness, so she lay down again.

“Change positions? As we just did?” He pulled his arm enough to be able to look at her. She took one finger to her mouth and blushed.

“I read in a book while I looked for, ahem, certain topics…”

“Hmmm…” He kissed her forehead with a perverted smile and she tapped his chest in disapproval.

“As I was saying, I read about a spell that makes it possible to exchange consciousness. Meaning, whoever pronounces the words to the spell changes his consciousness with the desired person and takes over their bodies! In exchange, the other person takes over the caster’s body.”

Xander laughed, failing to imagine such a tale. “It seems interesting; a dream, nevertheless.”

Kamui pouted and looked at him with pleading eyes “… if I manage to find it, could I have your… cooperation? It would be hard to manage a male body without any directions…”

This time, Xander laughed loudly and kissed her forehead before snuggling their bodies together. “IF you can, little Princess, we’ll talk. Now, let me sleep for I have to wake up before the morning guard shift starts.”

Kamui nodded and kissed his collarbone, hugging him back and smiling in a devilish way. Tomorrow she would pay Leo’s laboratory a visit!


	3. The Experiment and the Danger

Xander had precious few hours of sleep before getting up; he couldn’t miss the morning guard shift, which usually started while it was still dark out. Before leaving the bed, however, he gave his princess one last cuddle and kissed her forehead. The prince then proceeded to dress himself and hide the book she threw on him under the pile over the table.

“Sleep well, Little Princess.” He whispered from the door as he left. Kamui opened her eyes.

“On my next life, perhaps,” she replied to the door, sitting on the bed and waiting for the light-headedness from the previous night to settle down “because on this one, I’ve got _you_ , my prince.”

After double-checking she could be on her feet, Kamui got out of the bed, put on her night gown and picked a random coat from her wardrobe. She opened the door quietly, as though she could find Xander just waiting outside to catch her.

The coast was clear. She had to hurry to Leo’s quarters before her maid-butler trio arrived.

Finding in the empty corridors a good sign, she almost skipped to her destination. Once there, she knocked frantically on the door. “Leo!” She whispered gravely, and dishoriented stomps were heard from inside before the door opened with a click.

The younger prince still had one eye closed from his sleep, but seeing his sister sobered him up faster than any medicine “Kamui! What are you doing here?” his whisper almost a scream, he opened the door and invited her in “are you not on house arrest?”, then closed it behind him.

Fidgeting, Kamui almost held him by his shoulders “Yes, that’s why I came during the guard shift!”

Leo narrowed his eyes before heading to his desk to fetch his glasses (it was Nohr’s most safe-guarded secret that he used sorcery to see well outside his room), then turned back to his sister, crossing his arms. “Well? I suppose you did not come here to see my new pajamas.”

Kamui shifted her weight to one leg “do you know about the spell used to exchange bodies?”

Leo looked at his sister from under his lens and arched an eyebrow. “What if I do?”

She pouted “Big Brother keeps bullying me. He talks about how I remained as small as when I first got here; refuses to stop calling me ‘Little’ princess… and now, he just locked me in my room for trying to ride wyverns!” she gestured, panicking at his ‘not-amused’ face. “I… just wanted to surprise him with the sudden height drop…” she tilted her head to the side, pleading “Please? Leo?”

He frowned and adjusted his glasses. “Kamui, you know full well that it is forbidden to use spells on—” she scratched his raised chin, taking him by surprise “It is… forbidden… to…” she kept with the scratches. Unconsciously, Leo ever so lightly turned his head to the side and Kamui obliged, scratching his jaw all the way to his earlobe.

“Leeeo?” she asked, expectantly.

“F-forbidden— Aaaaaugh, all right, all right!” He gave in, raising his arms in defeat. “Just don’t stop what you’re doing now!” Then turned to a hidden door behind one bookshelf “what are you waiting for? Come on.” He urged her with a head gesture, and both went down a short flight of stairs. “Just do not speak of my involvement! Not even under torture.”

Kamui saluted, following him closely so she could scratch his chin and said “Princess Honor!”

He rummaged through a variety of potions and ingredients over a neatly organized table, taking one special vial with green liquid and raising it to his eye level. Kamui resumed the chin scratching. “If I remember correctly,” he started, and the princess could swear she heard him purr in between words “only the caster needs to drink this potion…” he took a minimal sip “and say ‘aeoy, aeoy, en uel su’!”

Suddenly, Kamui felt her vision blacken and her body sway. Then, she was looking at herself from a taller height, holding the vial on her hand. “LEO, YOU’RE A GENIUS!” she almost screamed atop of her lungs. Surprised by how deep a man’s voice is, Kamui put both hands over her mouth. She just meant to speak in a higher tune than usual.

“How wonderful, Kamui, your eyesight is perfect.” Leo said, contemplating the world inside his laboratory without his glasses, then turned to his sister “However, Xander was right when he spoke of your height. Your line of sight is terribly lower than I imagined.”

“Humph” was her reply, alongside a pout. Although it was true that her line of sight was considerably higher than usual, and that’s because Leo is shorter than Xander!

“Don’t make that face while inside of my body, I beg of you.” Leo groaned and walked over his desk, flashing his hand, asking for the vial Kamui still held. She obediently handed it to him. “This entire vial,” he held it over his head, examining for impurities “lasts from three to five hours. Even so, the caster, and I mean their body; the one who ingested the potion, not his consciousness inside the other body, may call the spell off any time by saying ‘aeoy, aeoy, mon’lsu’!”

After a pause, Leo turned to Kamui, impatient, gesturing for her to repeat after him. “Oh!” She scratched her temple in embarrassment. “Aeoy, aeoy, mon’lsu?” she repeated and immediately felt the same blanking out and swaying.

Then she was back at her body, holding the vial once again.

“Fascinating.” Leo mumbled, turning to his desk and writing something on his journal. “You need to come back more often to assist me with my spells, Kamui. Your spiritual and fluidic response concerning the effects are perfectly balanced an—”

“Thank you, Leo!!” She bear-hugged him from the side and carefully put the potion away on one of her coat’s pockets. “I need to go back before my retainers get to my room!” She started to make her way up the stairs “but I promise to come back for one day to serve as your guinea pig!”

She left the laboratory and reached the door. Leo stopped her before she turned the handle, saying: “And Kamui, remember!”

“I had nothing to do with this!” They said in unison and Kamui giggled in response. “I know, Leo! Thanks again!” After waving him goodbye, she ran up the corridor, spotting a very flustered Jakob on her way.

“Milady! I was so worried when I didn’t see you in your room at this time of the morn! Did something happen? Lord Xander will not be pleased if he finds ou—” Kamui reached her butler and pulled him by his arm, almost sprinting.

“Less words and more steps, Jakob! I don’t want to be caught.” Making their way to her room, they almost ran over a couple of guards. Panicking, she made something up about not feeling well that morning and procuring medicine or healers, finding Jakob on her way.

The guards did not look convinced, but looked equally willing to try to reprimand her. Who would be willing to work that early, right? The sun barely rose.

… Apparently, Jakob was willing. He gave her the scolding of her life, mainly for not telling him where she was going, not for disobeying the Crown Prince. Only after the twins’ arrival the butler went back to butling.

Kamui put away the vial with caution inside a drawer in her desk and dismissed the cleaning, under the pretext of being tired. Which wasn’t really a lie, since she hasn’t gotten much sleep AND made a lot of, ahem, exercise, the previous night.

The retainers complied, but not before insisting on being called by the bell if anything happened. Kamui agreed, shooed them away and lied down, almost instantly falling asleep.

She’d slept the entire morning and would have slept in until late afternoon if a concerned Felicia hadn’t woken her up, worried by her health. The maid almost shoved food down the princess’ throat, reporting what had happened while she was asleep: Her siblings came over for their usual visits, Elise in special. She was feeling bad for falling asleep before her sister and having to be carried all the way to her room.

After Kamui finished the meal, Felicia, with Flora’s assistance, put away the utensils and excused herself.

Already awake, Kamui shrugged and asked for a bath. Flora made the preparations and waited until her liege was done to put everything away.

Clean and refreshed, Kamui sat over her desk, eager to read more about… she shuffled her books and picked the first two. About the dragonstones and, ahem, nightly positions.

Not too long after she started reading, Xander stopped by, making Kamui instantly think _Whoa, just when I was reading about stuff to use on him_. Apparently, he had been forced to visit by Elise and Camilla, intending to observe how she was behaving during her ‘time-out’.

Both sisters stood behind him, as though to catch him if he tried to escape. Kamui closed the book with a condescending smile, putting it under the pile “Why, _Daddy_.” She teased, trying with all her strength not to burst out in laughter. “To what to I owe the honor?”

Camilla took one hand to her face and shook her head; Xander narrowed his eyes. “I was informed that your time-out was violated earlier today, is that the truth?” Camilla shook her head again, sighing, and Elise protested.

Kamui crossed her hands on the back of the chair, leaning her head on them. “It is as much true as the other half of the story: that I wasn’t feeling well for lack of sleep and went to get help.”

Xander’s ill-tempered façade slipped, his face washing with guilt. For a moment, he forgot his sisters were there and almost reached out to his princess. “It’s true, Big Brother!” Elise’s voice made him flinch, still looking at Kamui with worry. Elise held onto his sleeve “Big Sister didn’t even receive our visits this morning because she was feeling unwell!”

Noticing his worry, Kamui slightly shook her head, trying to say that she was okay and that it wasn’t his fault. Xander’s shoulders sagged ever so lightly. Camilla noticed the interchange and touched his arm, to which he responded with a sigh. “Now that you are already feeling better,” he started, trying to take his sisters’ focus away of him “I inform you that there have been no changes to your time-out. Tomorrow morning you will be free to leave your room.”

Elise skipped and waved her hands. “Yayy!” Then threw herself onto Kamui’s arms. Camilla shook her head, as though reprehending the entire time-out.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Little Princess. Do not get close to the wyverns, understand?”

Kamui smirked, hugging Elise back, and nodded “…. Yes _, Big Brother_.” He narrowed his eyes in response and Camilla held her giggle.

“Good.” Was his reply. Then he turned to his sisters “If that was all?” nodding at them and leaving.

“Phewww!” Elise breathed out after the door closed. “Xander can be scary sometimes, huh?” She snuggled to Kamui. Camilla finally started laughing.

“Oh, my, my, dear Kamui.” She licked her lips, amused with her discovery. Kamui flashed her an embarrassed smile, thinking _Whoops, she really is perceptive_. Camilla walked over to her and put one hand on her shoulder. “Do you remember the present I gave you for your 19 th birthday?”

Kamui’s eyes widened so, she thought they’d jump out of her face. “I.. do, actually.” Hidding her smile has never been this hard. She looked down at the floor and put one hand over her face.

Camilla laughed again. “Wonderful!”

“Hu-what? What’re you talking about? Hey!” Elise tried to pry, but the conversation was over and the message well received. Kamui knew what to wear that night.

After they’ve left and her retainers excused themselves for the day, Kamui couldn’t think straight. She’d finish her special book and was trying to focus on the one about dragonstones, but she could almost hear her wardrobe calling for her to wear Camilla’s present.

She drummed her fingers on the table, wondering,  _Will he even come tonight? He was so worried this afternoon, maybe he’ll try to make me rest a night?_ She got up and walked in circles around the room, biting her lip. _Ohhh, he better not stand me up. Not tonight!_

“Aeoy, aeoy, en uel su!” She mumbled with a hand on her chin. “Aeoy, aeoy, mon’lsu…” She chanted, looking around the room. Another idea dawned on her and she blushed, not stopping herself from doing it.

Kamui walked over to the full-body mirror at the corner and dragged it to the center of the room, then positioned the divan right in front of it. With her heart thumping, she ran to her wardrobe and changed to Camilla’s present: a semi-transparent night gown with a frontal cleavage trailing down to the stomach, which was covered with strings to be tied into ribbons.

Her hands shaking, Kamui made very loose knots on all of them. “Maybe we both are getting sick, Xander.” As she finished, lying down on the divan, Kamui breathed deeply “For what purpose have I read so much about battle strategy if I can’t have a consistent plan to face a _single man_?! Get your act together, Kamui!” she whimpered, disheveling her hair.

Restless, she got up once more and sat by her desk, taking the vial out of the drawer, wondering the perfect timing to drink it. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard knocks on the door.

Panicking, she gulped the entire potion in one go and authorized the entry, clutching her heart.

“Kamui? What’s happened?” Xander walked over to her hunched body, slightly touching her shoulders. She flinched and looked up to him.

“I-I’m just a little nervous” She flashed a timid smile, gesturing her head to the divan Xander passed through “about what I planned for us tonight.”

Xander raised his brow, wondering what she meant by that, however, as soon as he caught a glimpse of her clothing, he looked back and forth from her to the mirror to the divan. The prince put one hand over his mouth to cover his blushing cheeks. “You do not mean to say—”

Kamui nodded shyly, feeling her cheeks redden. Xander grabbed her face and stole a kiss “Thank the gods you’re not my sister.” He whispered. Kamui caressed his left temple in response and he closed his eyes to enjoy it. Suddenly he held her hands with his. “Come now, these clothes are in the way.

She nodded and put her arms around his neck, being carried to the divan. Xander sat on it and put Kamui over his legs. She quickly put one leg on each side of his body, making her bosom brush on his face. Her heavy breathing made her go up and down seductively, and the prince couldn’t stay his hands.

As she lay her hips on his thighs, she felt his erection through their clothes and breathed out in relief. The matter she was most worried about was how to get an erection, if inside a male body. Now that that was out of the way…

“Actually…” she breathed out, biting her lip and touching their foreheads. “I have a surprise.”

Xander chuckled and threw his hair back before exchanging a kiss. “Another one?”

Kamui bit his lower lip and whispered “remember the spell I told you about last night?”

He held his breath. “ _No_.”

“Yes!” she held his face and blurted out the words before he could say anything else “aeoy, aeoy, en uel su!”

“Kamui, I needn’t say—what the?” She heard her voice on her ear.

“It worked…!” Kamui whispered, inside Xander’s body. This time, she made sure to do so in a low voice so not to scream.

“Ouch- Kamui, be careful!” Xander said, pinching her hands. She’d squeezed his hips. “I am stronger than I look, so don’t squeeze so hard.”

“Forgive me, Xander, I didn’t think I’d used to much strength.” It was strange to hear Xander’s own voice saying his own name. He sighed.

“You probably weren’t.” He threw his now longer hair back and sat on Kamui’s erection. “This will be a good experience for you to realize how much I contain myself when I am in your presence.” Then smirked. It was unsettling to see such expression on her own face, Kamui thought.

“Indeed.” She replied, embracing him on her now so large arms, ruffling his hair. “Now I can see how small I am in your eyes.”

“I can say the same. I never imagined you saw me this way.” He replied, letting go of the hug, looking deep into her eyes. “However I have to admit that this is a strange situation to be stuck in. Speak, and hear your voice saying the words; see myself acting differently. Not to mention this tingling sensation in my gut. My insides are pulsating.”

Kamui slid Xander’s hands through her thighs and into the dress, touching her innermost part. He gasped in surprise and yes, she was not wearing underwear.

“I’ve always thought that women had something missing on her bodies, but oh, how wrong I was” He said, gripping her shoulder harder. “I do not miss anything inside this body, save this unsettling feeling inside of me.”

“That’s my body crying for yours.” She said, leaning her forehead on his shoulder, now so small, and undid the loose knots on her blouse. Knowing how much she loved to receive stimuli over her breasts, Kamui did not waste any time into making him feel that pleasure as well.

Xander moaned in response and finally Kamui understood what he meant about her voice during the intercourse. “Extraordinary” he mumbled, hugging her head and arching his body. “This area really is sensitive.” He breathed out, enjoying the caresses, but soon pinched her shoulders. “Enough, Kamui, I’m athirst for pleasure. I cannot handle this weakness in my legs.” He arched his body up and down.

Kamui nipped his neck and put two fingers inside his mouth, then into the vulva. “Don’t rush me, remember that this is what you always make me go through.” She inserted one finger, leaving the other out, doubling the stimuli.

He arched her body. “K-Kamui, don’t make me beg.”

She felt her pants tighten around his erection and had to close one eye in reflex, feeling her cheeks redden. Indeed, saying that kind of thing did have an effect.

Impatient, Xander helped Kamui’s absurdly large hands with the pants to free his erection. He moaned. “Ah, I’ve never been so satisfied in looking at my own body.” He lifted the skirt and projected her body. Kamui held his penis with one hand and her hips with the other, bracing herself for the penetration.

Xander flinched at the tip and took a moment to breathe. Soon he inserted it all and rested her head on his shoulder. They did not need words for that magical moment; both of them were feeling two completely new sensations, but could not think of anything other than giving pleasure to one another.

Kamui moved her body to the divan and opened her legs, controlling the depth, much like their first night. Xander wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved his body in and out. She teased him as he did her that night: going in completely and taking it out up to the tip. Xander dug Kamui’s nails on his back, muffling his moans. As she felt something bursting inside of her, Kamui thrusted faster and deeper, looking ahead.

She’d forgotten all about the mirror, and seeing Xander looking directly at her made her hear something snap inside and accelerate her movements. Xander started to feel Kamui’s body closing in on his erection and squeezed his eyes, reaching the orgasm before Kamui. She looked up at mirror once more and seeing his face, alongside the twitching insides, made her liberate herself inside.

Panting, but not as tired as she usually was, Kamui rested her face on his. Their breaths intertwined and Xander let go of the hug, throwing his arms to the side. “Nothing we do in the future will ever top this experience, Kamui.” He said, still feeling her insides twitching, trying to catch his breath. “Remind me not to go over two rounds per night, the fatigue of only one time is—”

Kamui made him stop talking with a kiss, not before closing her eyes. It still felt strange to close in on herself. “Aeoy, aeoy, mon’lsu” she whispered by his ear “say it.”

His head tilted in confusion, but he complied. “Aeoy, aeoy, mon’lsu.” He repeated and instantly Kamui felt considerably more tired than in the previous second.

But above all, she felt him get erect inside of her again. “Kamui, what is—What _are_ you wearing? This… this erotic night gown?” He had caught a glimpse of it before they changed bodies, but now it was disheveled and completely unknotted. Kamui might as well be naked while wearing that.

Kamui flashed a lascivious smile and passed one finger through the strips over her chest. He pulsated inside of her. “Camilla gave me on my 19th birthday,” she took one strip to her mouth and looked at him, feigning innocence. “Surprise, Big Bro~ther.”

“Kamui, don’t make me—”

“Do whatever you want with me, Xander. I want you and I desire you.” She opened her arms, seeking a hug. As he did, she bit his left ear. Immediately he thrusted in deeper, surprising her into a loud moan.

He stopped for a moment, then took himself out of her. “Kamui, turn around.”

Pouting for being deprived the immediate pleasure, she obeyed and put herself on all fours, trying to look at him over her shoulder. She trembled as he penetrated her again and rested her forehead on the divan.

“Come now, Kamui. Look ahead.” He said between slow thrusts, trying and failing to contain his moans. “It was your idea to put the mirror there.”

Panting and moving her hips, Kamui obeyed. Her face was red and sweaty. Embarrassed, she couldn’t look at herself for too long, following Xander’s abdomen, chest, shoulders until his face. His hair was disheveled and he, too, was sweaty. She felt herself tighten just by looking at his expression. They exchanged looks on the mirror and each thrust made Kamui feel closer to the orgasm.

Xander bend over and glued their bodies together, breathing by her ear. She felt a moan overlapping another and dug her face into the divan, tightening and squeezing him inside of her, feeling the climax. Xander grunted and tried to keep thrusting, but her squeezing made it harder. She came before him and cried his name.

He gritted his teeth and kept thrusting. Kamui felt another orgasm on its way.

Xander called for name under his breath, making her skin bristle. Then she looked ahead. To him. To his expression.

She squeezed her eyes and dug her face on the divan again, squeezing him more as her third orgasm washed over her. He couldn’t hold it in and came at the same time, gasping for air by her ear. Exhausted, Kamui felt something roll down her face – she’d cried tears of pleasure.

Xander took himself out of her and took his princess on his arms, taking her to the bed. She felt his liquid stream out of her and bit her own lip, raising her arm to hold his neck. He thought of cleaning up the crime scene before going to sleep, but decided not to.

Snuggling into his arms, Kamui called his name. Only tomorrow could tell if they’d get busted by a very early butler or if they would wake up on time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon that Kamui and Xander had a relationship before the happenings of the game (and that's why she'll always choose to side with him no matter what; be it on Conquest or Revelation). This needs to be posted first before I can go over my other works which have this in subtext.


End file.
